NO SUELTES MI MANO
by sakura kamenashi
Summary: Después de un año y medio Tomoyo parece que esta enamorada, pero quien podrá ser ese chico tan afortunado y correpondera sus sentimientos?


Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios, son propiedad de las CLAMP, las cuales han dejado con el trauma a muchas por lo cual yo hago este fic

* * *

><p>NO SUELTES MI MANO<p>

Sakura y Shaoran estaban felices, su relación era miel sobre hojuelas, literalmente (jejeje), y sus amigos estaban verdaderamente felices, sobre todo aquella chica de cabello negro y enormes ojos azules, mejor amiga de Sakura, pero no solamente ellos necesitaban ser felices, Tomoyo en realidad se sentía un poco vacía.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había visto a ese chico inglés Eriol Hiragizawa, aproximadamente año y medio, era cierto que se comunicaba con él, finalmente todavía había personas que quería apoderarse de las cartas, de de los poderes de Sakura o de la hermosa relación de Sakura y Shaoran, por lo cual se mantenían en constante comunicación con Eriol, pero en todo este tiempo Tomoyo había desarrollado un raro sentimiento, estaba bastante confundida y pocas veces lo expresaba a la inocente y despistada Sakura...

Tomoyo que es lo que te sucede - preguntaba Sakura con un tono de preocupación e inocencia.

Nada pequeña Sakura, mejor dime como te va con Shaoran y adonde piensan ir hoy - decía de una forma casi angelical, pero sabiendo perfectamente que pregunta realizar para distraer completamente a Sakura.

Pues planeamos ir al cine y tal vez a caminar por el parque... - decía Sakura mientras sus ojos reflejaban gran felicidad - pero quería preguntarte algo Tomoyo...

Dime Sakura - decía Tomoyo con curiosidad y preocupación.

Quería saber si... quisieras ir con nosotros - preguntaba Sakura esperando con ojos llenos de ilusión una respuesta afirmativa.

Ah... Sakura, por un momento pensé que era algo más importante - decía Tomoyo notoriamente relajada - No Sakura, no te preocupes por mí y ve con Shaoran.

Pero Tomoyo... - decía Sakura un tanto triste - queríamos que nos acompañaras.

Y arruinar su hermosa cita... claro que no. Pero... - de repente los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban de una forma sospechosa y hasta causaba un poco de miedo - si tu aceptaras... yo iría...

Que... hay... que... aceptar... - preguntaba Sakura con la voz invadida de miedo - Dime... Tomoyo.

Ya sabes que yo no salgo sin mi cámara de video - decía sacando de su cara y hermosa bolsa azul una cámara de lo más moderna en el mercado, típico de Tomoyo.

Pero... - decía Sakura intimidada, pero al ver que su mejor amiga había recuperado su sonrisa no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar para mantener viva su felicidad por lo menos por un tiempo más - Si aceptando nos acompañas, de acuerdo.

Gracias Sakurita - decía abrazando a Sakura y bailando alrededor de ella, sin mencionar todas las imágenes mentales en las que probaba todo tipo de atuendo a Sakura - entonces a qué hora nos vemos con Shaoran - preguntaba llena de felicidad.

Pues él dijo que venía por nosotras, me comento que tal vez traía a un amigo con él, pero no me quiso decir quién era, lo cual es muy extraño, casi no conozco amigos que él tenga por fuera de la escuela - decía Sakura intrigada y confundida.

Inexplicablemente a Tomoyo le había empezado a latir fuertemente el corazón, era algo muy raro en ella lo último que había dicho Sakura le causaba un gran efecto, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? se preguntaba y realmente se veía confundida pero había decidido tratar de calmarse, ella aseguraba que su imaginación tenía que ver con todo eso que le sucedía.

Paso el tiempo y ambas ya estaban listas, Sakura vestía un hermoso vestido rosa con unos pequeños detalles en negro en la parte baja del vestido, acompañado de un chal y zapatillas negras, por su parte Tomoyo llevaba un vestido azul, ab ajo de la rodilla junto con unos zapatos plateados y por supuesto joyería fina, parte de la cual le había prestado a Sakura para que se viera aún más hermosa comentaba ella y pues finalmente era la hija de una exitosa empresaria.

Ya llego Shaoran - decía Sakura dirigiéndose a Tomoyo - bajare a abrir la puerta, te esperare abajo de acuerdo - preguntaba a Tomoyo esperando su respuesta con una hermosa sonrisa.

Claro Sakura, en momento bajo - decía Tomoyo terminando de poner en su lugar los finos aretes dorados.

Sakura bajo y abrió la puerta como lo había dicho, los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala esperando a Tomoyo bajar hasta que después de un momento esto ocurrió...

Ya estoy lista Sakura... - decía Tomoyo entrando a la sala, nos vamos - fue la última pregunta que pudo realizar antes de quedar en shock al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada junto a Shaoran, era él, esa persona que tanto extrañaba, aquel chico que quería, no lo podía creer, hace apenas algunos días había hablado con él y no le había comentado nada al respecto sobre su regreso, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba tantas veces en esos pocos segundos ahí parada, todo había surgido sin previo aviso y ahora se encontraba ahí sentado en la sala, él era Eriol Hiragizawa y se encontraba observándola con una gran sonrisa, un chico apuesto al igual que Shaoran, por fin Tomoyo había logrado salir del shock...

Buenas tardes señorita Tomoyo, le puedo decir así - preguntaba con gran educación el chico inglés.

Claro... aunque... preferiría... si... no... te... molesta... que mejor... me dijeras... Tomoyo, solo Tomoyo, por favor... - Decía entre obvios balbuceos, consiguiendo finalmente poder expresar una idea completa, aunque se encontraba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa, después de esa frase, estaba segura de que no podría volver a hablar, lo cual causaba un ambiente tenso hasta que Eriol contesto cortésmente a su pregunta, logrando así romper el tenso momento interno que pasaba Tomoyo.

De acuerdo Tomoyo... me va a costar un poco acostumbrarme a ello pero trataré, mientras tanto tu puedes decirme Eriol, de acuerdo - preguntaba Eriol, a lo que Tomoyo contesto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - finalmente hemos creado una gran amistad como para seguir hablándonos por nuestros apellidos no creen - decía dirigiendo se a todos, a lo que ellos asentían afirmativamente.

Y que les parece si nos vamos - preguntaba Eriol con amabilidad - tal vez lleguemos un poco retrasados a la función de cine, a lo que todos respondieron que sí.

Paso el tiempo, salieron del cine, fueron a cenar y decidieron dar un pequeño paseo a la luz de la luna por el parque, Sakura y Tomoyo eran seguidas por ambos chicos, pero había llegado el momento de separase, Shaoran quería estar a solas con Sakura y aunque a Tomoyo no le disgustaba la idea de quedarse a solas con Eriol, se encontraba lo suficientemente nerviosa para oponer resistencia, de hecho durante toda la velada o había sacado su cámara, lo que Sakura y Shaoran consideraban bastante raro, pero obviamente bajo las circunstancias de felicidad que les causaba ese pequeño descuido de parte de Tomoyo, no le habían comentado nada al respecto.

Entonces adiós chico, nos veremos mañana de acuerdo - preguntaba Shaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente por un largo camino rodeado de árboles que para la ocasión resultaban bastante románticos.

Bueno, Tomoyo nos han dejado solos - decía Eriol - quieres hacer algo en especial - le preguntaba tiernamente.

Pues... yo realmente, no tenía planeado nada - decía Tomoyo con evidente nerviosismo.

Necesito hablar contigo, si no te incomoda, claro... - le decía Eriol mirándola fijamente al los ojos, pregunta que Tomoyo negaba con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Caminaron un rato por el parque, fueron aproximadamente 5 minutos pero a ellos se les había hecho eterno, sí, Eriol también estaba nervioso, solo que al ser la reencarnación del mago Clow sabía controlar perfectamente sus emociones, finalmente llegaron a una banca y se sentaron.

Sé que tal vez quiera saber porque vine sin avisarle, cierto señorita Tomoyo - le preguntaba Eriol con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

No tendría porque hacerlo, no soy su novia, ni algo parecido para hacerle tal reproche - respondía Tomoyo un poco triste.

Ese es el problema, en el tiempo que nos hemos comunicado he descubierto algo - decía Eriol de forma misteriosa.

Es relacionado con las cartas Sakura - preguntaba alegremente - Sakura tendrá nuevas aventuras que yo pueda grabar - preguntaba con euforia y emoción, perdiendo totalmente el hilo de la conversación a lo que Eriol respondió con una sonrisa y una insignificante carcajada.

No ha cambiado nada señorita Tomoyo - decía Eriol mirándola tiernamente - creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti - poniendo sobre Tomoyo una fija mirada, lo que ocasionara un fuerte rubor en el rostro de la chica - desde el momento en que supe que Sakura era la destinada para obtener las cartas Clow pude predecir muchas cosas, como que tu siempre serías su mejor amiga, pero también tuve algunas desventajas en las cuestiones relacionadas con el amor, no puede saber nada, quien iba a pensar que Shaoran y Sakura terminarían juntos, son cuestiones que nadie se esperaría pero sin duda son parte del destino y nadie puede cambiarlas, pero ahora necesito decirle otra cosa que no tenía prevista - decía tomando tiernamente la mano de Tomoyo.

No sabía que me iba a enamorar de ti - decía el chico sin poder controlar más sus emociones y ruborizándose - Pero, Tomoyo tal vez tu estés enamorada de alguien más y no quiero forzar tus sentimientos, cada vez que pienso en ti, mi corazón late rápidamente y con fuerza y en ocasiones mi magia reacciona inesperadamente - decía Eriol comenzando poco a poco a agachar su mirada en signo de derrota - lo siento, perdóname por enamorarme de ti y te entiendo si no quieres volver a verme - se dirigía a la chica que había estaba sin movimiento alguno durante todo el tiempo en que él había hablado.

De pronto unas pequeñas partículas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos azules de la chaca quien obviamente había comenzado a llorar, Eriol realmente se sentía culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Perdóname - decía Eriol completamente derrotado - No quería que te sintieras mal - mientras terminaba la oración iba soltando poco a poco la mano de Tomoyo, a lo que ella respondió con rapidez al sujetarla con fuerza y viéndolo a los ojos - no me sueltes... - le decía Tomoyo a Eriol casi implorando - yo... yo... nunca pensé... que tu llegaras a sentir algo así por mí - su voz se entrecortaba a cada momento causado por el llanto - realmente estoy... muy... muy... sorprendida y no me siento... mal... al respecto - decía sonriendo de una manera tan dulce que opacaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, a lo que Eriol después de estar sorprendido de tal respuesta, contestaba con su típica sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Yo realmente estoy enamorada de ti, no sé cómo ni por qué, lo único de lo que estoy consciente es que quiero pasare toda mi vida a tu lado, que no me quiero volver a separar de ti, y que te seguiré hasta Inglaterra o al fin del mundo, así que por favor no sueltes mi mano - decía Tomoyo apartando fuertemente la mano de Eriol.

Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar, te amo Tomoyo - decía acercándola a su pecho y abrazándola tiernamente - Gracias, Tomoyo, gracias por corresponder mis sentimientos y más que nada gracias por quererme - decía finalmente atrayendo poco a poco la cara de la hermosa chica hacia la suya y culminando en un tierno beso en los labios lleno de amor.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, de hecho fue un regalo para , le hice algunos cambios de la historia que ya habías leido Koike, pero eún así espero te haya gustado, y a todos los demás que lo hayan leído también, espero algunos reviews, con quejas y sugerencias ok?<p> 


End file.
